


On Leave

by JassyK12



Series: Skinner and Scully's affair [10]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: The agents find themselves suspended, and Scully’s and Skinner’s relationship takes a dramatic turn as Scully has free time on her hands...





	1. The suspension...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show The X Files or its characters AD Skinner, Agent Mulder, Agent Scully or Agent Spender. The show and it’s characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Mulder stared back at Spender, trying to keep his cool and from punching Spender's lights out. He couldn't believe Spender and his reluctance to believe. He was only trying to help Spender's mother, and what did he get in return? A suspension.   
Mulder took a deep breath before Scully lay a consoling hand on his shoulder as Spender and his witnesses walked away.   
"Mulder," she said in a soothing, calm tone. Mulder looked at her in appreciation before moving away from he touch. Now wasn’t the time to appear weak, he thought. "I'm fine," he told Scully and Skinner who stood behind him.   
He looked at Scully who gave him a troubled look before he walked away.   
Scully sighed. “I’m sorry Sir,” she said to Skinner. “But Mulder and I had to use that computer in there otherwise we would get detected,” she explained to her boss. “Yeah, great job you did of that didn’t you?” Skinner asked a little sarcastically. Scully looked at the floor, Skinner thought he could see a tear welling up in her eye. “Hey, I’m sorry,” he said softly, and gave her a hug. Scully hugged him back. It was a pleasant surprise- Scully wondered if he still thought about her in a romantic way.   
After a minute they let go and Scully felt herself being to blush as she cleared her throat. “Well, thanks for warning us, Sir. I better get going and talk to Mulder. I think he’s more upset than he’s letting on,” she told him. Skinner nodded. “I best go back to the office, too. Take care Dana,” he told her softly, almost a whisper.   
“You too, Sir,” Scully replied before giving him one last sad smile before she walked in the direction of where Mulder went.


	2. Mixed feelings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner thinks about Scully...

Skinner made his way back to his office with a puzzled look on his face. He was thinking about Agent Scully and how he still felt about her since they broke up.   
He sighed as he thought about Sculy’s pretty face. Maybe he should pay her a visit on the way home tonight to see how she’s coping with the suspension, Skinner thought to himself.   
Yes, I’ll do that. There’s no harm in a little moral support, he decided. “Dana,” Skinner said to himself as he sat at his desk.   
Try as he might, he couldn’t stay away from her. He wondered if she felt the same way. He would ask her tonight. They had to resolve their feelings for one another, Skinner thought in determination.   
He knew they were banned from seeing each other but it would only be a quick visit he reasoned. No one would have to know. Not even Mulder now that Mulder and Scully wouldn’t be working together for a while. Skinner shuffled his papers on his desk and put them in a file. Then he carried on with the rest of the days’ work, looking forward to seeing Agent Scully.


	3. Resolving matters...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner pays Scully a visit, and one thing leads to another- how will Skinner deal with the situation?

Scully sighed as she reached for her front door key in her pocket before unlocking the door to her apartment. Just as she got inside and flicked on the light, there came a knock on the door. Puzzled, Scully turned after taking off her coat and looked through the peephole. It was her boss, AD Skinner.   
She opened the door and gave him an uncomfortable smile. “Good evening Sir. Is everything all right?” she asked, frowning and biting her lip nervously. Skinner knew that meant she wasn’t sure why he was there and that they would be in big trouble if they were seen together. So Skinner decided to cut to the chase and get right on it.   
“I’m okay. I’m just here to find out how you are, Agent Scully. You know, are you coping okay about your… suspension?” he asked.   
Scully sighed. “I’m okay with it, thank you Sir. I’m just worried for Agent Mulder,” she told him. “Me too, Agent Scully,” Skinner agreed.   
“Would you like to talk about it? Only for a few minutes,” Skinner added hurriedly, as he also knew the co sequences of this meeting would be severe if anyone were to find out about it.   
Scully thought for a second before smiling and opened the door wider. “Sure. Come in, Sir,” she told him, and Skinner did so. “Want me to tasked your coat Sir?” Scully asked once they were inside.  
“Sure,” Skinner aid before giving her his coat. As he did so, his hand actually brushed Scully’s and they both drew back quickly like they had been stung. Scully cleared her throat as she hung Skinner’s coat on the hanger before inviting him to sit down while she made them both coffee.   
“I’m sorry you’re being suspended, Scully,” Skinner began with a sad look at her. Scully smiled back sadly as she poured the water from the kettle into two mugs. “Thanks Sir but I’m doing okay,” she told him before handing him his coffee and sitting next to him on the couch.   
“What are you going to do now, job wise?” He asked. Scully shrugged. “Well, I guess I’m going to spend a bit of time in the FBI archives,” she said. “What for?” Skinner asked as he sipped his coffee. “Im going to find out more about Cancer Man for Mulder,” Scully replied. Skinner nodded. “Let me know if you need a hand,” he told her.   
Scully smiled gratefully at him. “Thanks Sir,” she said. Skinner smiled and the two gazed at each other for a moment. Then Scully found herself leaning towards Skinner and he gave her a kiss.   
Suddenly Scully found herself falling into his arms and he hugged her like he would never let go. “We can’t keep doing this, Dana,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear. “I know,” was her muffled response as she lay her face against his broad shoulder. “But I cant make it stop,” Scully said helplessly.   
She looked up and they gazed at each other again. Finally, Skinner kissed her, it was a long, passionate kiss. Scully couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed his hand, and blushing and giggling slightly, she led a dazed Skinner to the bedroom. Skinner found himself staying the night.


	4. The morning after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their passionate night together, Skinner goes back to work. How does he feel about Scully?

Skinner looked down guiltily at Scully’s peaceful sleeping face the next morning. He had mixed emotions- passion, love, guilt and the feeling of irresponsibility. How could he let his feelings for Scully come before his career? He couldn’t risk everything for her, and she couldn’t do the same. Skinner knew she had more at risk if she were to get the sack.   
Biting his lip nervously, Skinner made sure Scully was sleeping before getting out of bed quietly.   
He then managed to get dressed in the living room, and quietly, with a heavy heart, he looked back in Scully’s direction before leaving the apartment.   
He sighed as he got in his car and drove back to his place so he could freshen up before going back to work. Once he got back to his place, Skinner’s cell buzzed. He looked at it and saw it was a message from Scully. ‘Walter where are you? Scully x,’ it read. Skinner sighed as he unlocked the door and stepped into his home. ‘Home. Sorry Dana but I had to go. See you soon,” he texted back. She texted back, ‘OK but we need to talk,’ and Skinner nodded to himself. He will speak with her about how he felt about her.   
Skinner got himself ready for work and left again. He climbed in his car and began the long drive to work. What will I say to Scully? He wondered along the way. How do I feel about her? Sure, he was crazy about her, but was it lust or love?   
Skinner had to decide. 

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a break from writing but am now back. Hope you enjoyed reading this story and many thanks if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
